No Welcome Home Hugs
by 4Eva Dreaming
Summary: A few months after the Grand Magic Games Lissanne joins team Natsu. Everyone is happy, team Natsu is even stronger now but Lucy feels weak so she convinces her friends to let her go train, by her self. three years later Lucy is returning to Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please enjoy this one shot! It takes place a month or two after the GMG.**

* * *

Lucy's POV:

It's been three years since I've last been at the guild.

Ever since Lissanne came back from Edolas, after being supposedly "dead" things had changed. Mind you, not a lot, but just enough to notice. Well, at least for me to notice… Most people must felt bad for me or thought I was jealous because Natsu had been hanging out with Lissanne instead of me. But on the contry to what most people believed I _wasn't_ jealous at all… Even if Natsu _did _hang out with Lissanne, and not me.

But that's to be expected! I mean for the love of Mavis they were childhood friends and apparently childhood sweethearts, or they would have been if she didn't "die"… or hadn't disappeared. Sure I was upset that Natsu didn't hang out with me as much as we use to, but he disserves some time to ketch up with Lissanne. I don't mind if we barley go on missions together, it gives me time to finish my book for Levy… and after the GMG ended I've needed a break. But what really bothered me was that some people thought that I hated Lissanne. I could never hate her she was so kind and sweet… and we had became really good friends!

As most people suspected Lissanne joined Team Natsu, her addition made us even closer and stronger. But seeing her in action during our battles had made me feel pretty weak. I mean they had all been using magic since they were really little. So compared to them I was a newbie mage, and when you compare a newbie to a veteran the veteran is usually the one of top. It's true that it's not always like that, I mean just take a look at the battles Natsu and Erza fight… even Gray. They've all fought people who've had more experience and they won! They beat them for the guild, for they're nakama.

So I had decided to train and get stronger, I mean I wanted to be able to take care of myself and my nakama, just like they had been taking care of me and protecting me. I wanted to get stronger so I didn't have to always rely on someone else to rescue me. I wanted to be able to take huge paying jobs by myself…. So I could actually get the reward and pay my rent. Team Natsu was amazing but sometimes things got out of hand and they end up destroying something, usually all or a large portion of the town.

* * *

~ Flashback ~

"Hey Levy do you know any place that's good for training?"

"Sorry Lu-Chan I don't..."

"You could try the mountains in the north, that's where Ur, Lyon and I trained. I'm not sure if that be good for a Celestial Mage though... It's pretty cold and always snows up there." Gray said over hearing us

"What, Luce, you wanna train?! That's great! I'll go tell Lissanne!" Natsu yelled

"Oh no Natsu, you see I wanted to train-"

"Good idea Lucy, training sounds like a wonderful idea, I shall come too. I will pack my bags right after I finish my cake." I heard Erza say.

"Wait you guys, I was going to go train by myself."

"Well now we can keep ya company, weirdo!" Natsu replied

"No I _wanted_ to go by myself, So I can get stronger and stop relying on all of you to save me." Lissanne walked over hearing our argument

"But that's what family is for, we help each other..."

"I know but I'd feel better if I got stronger, I'll be back in a year or so, don't worry! It's not like I'm never coming back."

~ Flashback End ~

* * *

I laughed, remembering how tricky, it had been to leave. I had to make sure Natsu couldn't track me down. Thankfully Levy helped me find a spell that blocked my scent. But still, it had taken me a week to get them off my back so I could get away. I mean the gang is awesome but if they had come with me, it would be the same as our missions. I would be relying on them for help, which would pretty much contradict the idea of training.

Hmmmm I thought out loud, I wonder if any things changed... Maybe Levy or Gajeel finally got up the guts to confess to one another. Or maybe Lissanne and Natsu hooked up., or perhaps Gray had finally come to term with his feelings and he and Juvia were going out. I chuckled at the thought, Natsu wasn't the only dense one when it concerned love… But at least Gray knows what it is. I smiled, hopefully they did, then maybe Juvia wouldn't have to think of me as her love rival. The train stopped and I picked up my pack and got off.

Oh how I missed Magnolia. The cute little shops, and the cobblestone streets... but most of all, Fairy Tail. I walked over to my apartment room and paid the land lady this month's rent. At first it seemed like she didn't recognize me, I guess I changed more than I thought. I was slightly taller, with long blond hair that went down to my mid back. I had it up in a pony tail with my bangs framing my face. I was wearing a maroon crop top T-shirt, with shoelace stitching on the sides, a thick brown leather bet with a buckle and my favorite skinny jean pants that had become faded and ripped from traveling. I also had on my usual brown leather boots. But attached to either sides of both my boots were little angel wings that when I gave the command would unfurl so that I could fly, they also let me move faster than I could have before, like when Natsu uses his fire to boost his speed. Besides the wings I had also picked up two daggers along my travels, though I don't know if they could be called daggers. The blades themselves were easily a foot and a half long, with a dark gray and bright white zigzag with a thin gold one in between. (AN: like in Soul Eater when Soul is in scythe form but different colors [dark gray and white with gold in the middle) The hilt was the same gold color as the zigzag. The daggers had a dark gray pommel and guard, the guard was like a sai's with two dark gray points coming from the hilt and a good sized opal in the middle of each pommel. The opal was a celestial opal different from ours, it let me store my magical energy so that I could reach into it and pull the magic power out to boost my strength. The sheathe was a bright white color, the two blades were attached to either side of my belt along with the whip that Virgo gave me during the GMG and my keys. Besides the daggers and wings I had picked up two dark gray metal wrist guards that were about half a foot long and enchanted so that barely anything could cut through them, they also had a spell on them so they could absorb most magic. This let me use them for blocking magical attacks and weapons.

The land lady looked at my curiously. Then recognition seemed to flash in her eyes as she said "Oh Lucy it's you, I was wondering when you'd get back. I couldn't recognize you with your cloak on!" I felt a blush creep across my face as I gave her the rent and said goodbye. I guess I had forgotten I had my cloak hood on. It was raining outside so I decided to put the hood back on, now I just need to remember that I _have it on_. As I walked towards the guild I though about how great it was to be back, especially since I didn't have to look for a new apartment! That would have been a real pain in the ass.

When I left I remember being worried about someone buying it as I trained. But when I told the land lady about leaving she said I could mail in my rents as long as they came in on time. So as I trained and traveled I had sent in my rent.

As I close in on the guild it starts to rain harder. I finally reached the doors and as I pulled them open a bolt of lightning slashes across the sky, lighting it up behind me making a loud crack. So loud that it got everyone's attention, even the brawls stopped. I quietly stepped in, head down.

"Someone shouted who are you?!" I looked up towards them, my cloak still shadowing my face. I pull the hood off my head chuckling.  
"I can't believe my family would forget me so soon!" I said faining a hurt expression. Everyone just stood there (or sat) looking at me.

"What?" I say... "No welcome home hugs?"

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed my first one shot and completed story, sorry for not updating Stranded Love in a while... I've been super busy. But I felt bad so I wrote this on the way to Cape Cod. This means I couldn't update Stranded Love because I wrote this on my phone and since I was using my laptop for Stranded Love I couldn't update it in the car. But I'll try and update it as soon as possible. Please review and tell me if I should make this into a chapter story, by that I mean she'd tell the guild about her travels or something and then stuff would happen…. Oh yes and I don't own Fairy Tail (obviously, also where would the period go? After the parentheses or before? Heh heh sorry bad at grammar… -_-' id be nothing without spell check!) ****  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Back Home

**Hello again, I decided to try another chapter... Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, well considering the fact that this is _fan__fiction _and well not a manga or something it's pretty obvious, but I figured I'd add it in anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Back Home

Natsu's POV:

A flash of lightning lite up the sky behind the mysterious stranger silencing the guild with its boom. The strangers head was down; a few golden locks fell from behind the cloak's hood... Golden locks... Just like Lucy's, I wonder when She's gonna be back. Lucy's been gone for a few years now and on top of that she's stopped writing too. I hope everything's all right... I talked to master and he said that if she didn't contact us within the next month I could go find her. When I asked Levy about the scent hiding spell she told me that it wore off after a few months. Suddenly the stranger started laughing. Not in a creepy evil way, but in a good natured kinda way.

"Wow that's unusual," Levy muttered "her laugh... It sounds so familiar..." I sniffed the air picking up her sent easily. It smelt so similar to Lucy's but... Different...

"Who are you?!" Wakaba shouted. The figure lifted up the cloak while replying

"I can't believe my family would forget me so soon!" My eyes widened as I lept forward. A warm feeling spread around my body, Lucy's back, she's here! A few seconfs after the rest of the team had gotten there I arrived and were hugging her and I glomped her. As we all went down in a huge heap of limbs. I knew Erza would be mad, but right now I didn't care. My partner, best friend and team mate Lucy. Fairy Tail's celestial wizard, the beautiful busty blonde had returned. She came back after three years; she was back, back home.

* * *

**TT^TT I'm sorry it's so short! But I thought it was a good end, but I already have chapter three typed up so that'll go up soon. Please review and tell me what you think! (Oh by the way the genre might change. I think I'm going to add in some romance, tell me what you think.) Also I was going to have the flash back on Lucy's training be a chapter or a few. But I was thinking that the flash back would be to long so I think I'm going to make it a separate story, that'll take place before this one. Until next time my pretties! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Milk Shot Glasses

**AN:) I just wanted to thank you guys so much for all the follows by: Aye Sir Happy, iamsoawesomeanna, MisturRainbow, Leviosa12, MaiaSaraye17, Bluefire1221, EmilyLovesbooks, StingyNachos (XD nice name by the way!), akane1chan (do you watch/read Ranma 1/2?), Azusa Inoue, miyazakiayakochan, jgodinkitty for following my story! Also the favorites by: MisturRainbow, iamsoawesomeanna, Aye Sir Happy, ElementalDragonKnight98, cute-love1029. And special thanks to Aye Sir Happy, jgodinkitty for following me as an author and Aye Sir Happy for also favoriting me as an author. It really touches my heart and cheers me up. I've had a really hard and sad week and this cheered me right up!**

* * *

Chapter: 3

Lucy's POV:

Happy's head collided with my breasts as Wendy, Gray and Erza hugged me. Suddenly a body collided with mine taking us all down.

"Hey guys" I said giggling

"Welcome back" Erza said as she, Gray and Wendy stood up, I looked up to see a head of pink hair grinning back down at me. A tinge if pink crept across my face at our cross proximity. Happy hovered above us with a grin on his face.

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" He giggles swishing his tail back and forth. He lands on my head and as soon as he does I push Natsu off jumping up. As soon as I did I reached up grabbing for Happy. I held on to his tail sending a shock through him. He yelped and flew away landing on the floor a few feet away. Big crocodile tears in his eyes.

"Why'd you shock me Lushy? That hurt!" Wendy looked up at me. Lucy-San how could you shock happy did you learn lightning magic, like Laxus-San?"

"No, I didn't. But I learned how to condense my magic energy and push it out, and that's what shocked Happy."

"That's a cool trick Lucy." Gray replied laughing at happy who's fur was standing up on end making him look like a huge blue puff ball.

"Luuuuuuushy! Now Carla won't love me!"

"Foolish male cat I don't love you." Carla Replied. Happy flew over to the bar, a depressed ora surrounding him as he drank his milk shots. Suddenly a gloved (check if Erza's hand is armor or glove) hand reached over and picked Natsu up by his collar. Natsu turned around seeing a stern Erza. I walked over not wanting to get stuck in Erza's scary lecturing/pummeling…. Whatever you'd call it.

I walked over towards happy who was still drinking his milk. As I sat down by him I heard a loud crash behind me. I shook my head already knowing Natsu was unconscious on the floor, hearing Gray laughing behind me.

"Hey Lucy welcome back." Mira greeted me cheerfully, giving me a tight hug.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled hugging me "Your back! Why did you stop writing?" She asked with tearful eyes.

"Well... Ummm... I'm sorry Levy-chan, I was just busy and I was traveling a lot. But I'll make it up to you. How about you, me and all the other girls have a sleepover at my house tomorrow night?"

"Sure Lu-Chan." Levy replied smiling

"That sounds like a great idea Lucy," Erza said while eating the strawberry cake Mira set in front of her. "I shall inform the rest of the girls."

"That's perfect Lucy, Lissanne will be back from her mission by then!"

"Great, I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm kind of tired I'm going to head home. Bye everyone!"

* * *

**^^ Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry this chapter is pretty short too... Please tell me if I used the honorifics right, it would be very appreciated. Also if you have any ideas for the sleepover tell me you might just find them in the chapter! Now introducing our guest star of the chapter… Patty from Soul Eater! Patty Do your thing!**

**Patty: *stares with the cutest most innocent face possible, then turns on the Special Patty Glare* Get your fingers typing up a review now danm you!**

**Me: Heh heh heh…. Please?**


End file.
